


Knife Training

by Endverse_Tex



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Donut appreciation, Gen, RvB Bingo War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endverse_Tex/pseuds/Endverse_Tex
Summary: Wash is just trying to teach Donut important skills - why does it have to be wierd?





	Knife Training

“So, I grasp it firmly, move my hand like this, and flick my wrist like that? And then...”

Donut let go off the knife and it went flying across the room, hitting almost the dead center of the target.

“Aw. It’s too far right. Everyone knows it's better to hit spot on with everything you got, right Wash?”

“In a combat situation, I think it would probably be okay. If it really bothers you, we can keep training.” Wash assured, moving to retrieve that knife, along with several others that had missed their mark early on. 

That was one of the things about being held by the federal army. Everyone was worried about the others, but it gave Donut more time to interact with Wash, so he decided to take advantage of all that freelancer knowledge.

“Alrighty then! Let's get back to it.” Donut chipperly agreed, reaching for the knives as Wash walked back toward him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first entry for the RVB Bingo Wars on tumblr.


End file.
